CONDENA
by miss thunder
Summary: que pasria si jasper perdiera y tubiera que hacer lo que alice le pidiese? si, bueno, no es muy dieferente a los otros dias, pero esta vez jasper tambien hara lo que quiera, y no creo que a alice le moleste. al contrario. Oneshot.


¡¡¡¡hola!!!!!

bueno, estA es mi primera historia aqui, al fin aprendi como subirlas!! xD

espero que les guste, es de mi pareja favorita de twilight: jalice. por favor, si creen que vale la pena comenten. o si no les gusto tambien comenten. las criticas constructivas son buenas.

kusses, jessica

* * *

**...CONDENA...**

Alice POV

- Te atrape.- dije mientras besaba el cuello de Jasper estando trepada en su espalda.

- Eres un pequeño monstruito.- dijo mientras reía.

- Oye! Te acabo de atrapar, mas respeto para tu captora.- dije frunciendo el ceño aunque sabia que el sabia que no estaba molesta para nada.

- Perdóneme, señorita. – dijo mientras asentía. - desea usted alguna especie de recompensa? O me impondrá una sentencia?- yo reí.

- Bueno, dado que ahora eres mío, te diré lo que harás. Me llevaras en caballito hasta la casa, donde me besaras en la boca cuando me bajes, recogeremos la cartera y nos conducirás hasta e centro comercial, donde cargaras las bolsas y me dirás lo hermosa que me veo con cada conjunto. Además de que iremos de las manos y nos besaremos. –dije con una sonrisa, el no se había movido en todo el rato.- oh! Y tendrás que decirme que si a todo.

- Eso es una condena? Por que… lo haría de voluntad propia. – yo rei tontamente, para estas alturas el se había deshecho de mi abrazo y me tenia acorralada en un árbol, sujetándome firme de la cintura.- además, eso ya lo hago. Cada que vamos al centro comercial.

- Entonces, que tal si me besas ahora?- el me regalo una sonrisa torcida y me beso. Con pasión, amor y lujuria. No hace falta decir que me robo el aliento, aun y cuando no lo necesitara. Era una sensación de vértigo increíble. Y lo que paso enseguida fue un fuerte ruido, el árbol en que nos recargábamos se había roto.

- Jajajajajajaja –me reí, el seguía con su sonrisa al separarnos.

- Que te divierte?

- Es que… esto va a pasar cada vez que hagamos esto?-pregunté divertida. Van como… 4 arboles caídos este mes.

- Solo si así lo deseas.

- Lo pensare.- me levante y tome su mano. – vamos! Hay mucho que comprar.- no pudo mas que darme una sonrisa.

- Tus deseos son órdenes.

minutos mas tarde en el centro comercial:

- Jasper.- llamé su atención, aunque técnicamente ya la tenia.- dime, no crees que esto le encantara a Bella?

- Amor, no estoy seguro de que sea su estilo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ese es el punto. Se vera divina con el!

- Pensé que comprarías para ti.- señalo.- por que no dejas eso y buscamos otra cosa?

- Hey! Sin mañas, se lo que intentas.- lo acuse con el dedo.- te alías con ella en mi contra. Deberías estar avergonzado.

- Tranquila, se lo prometí.

- Oh, vamos… -rodé los ojos. – a ella le gusta lo que le compro. O bueno, casi todo. Además, te gane.- toque la punta de su nariz con mi dedo y me di la vuelta para seguir buscando, pero unas manos se posaron en mi cintura, pegándome mas hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir su excitación creciente y yo, debo admitir, yo estaba encantada.

- Sobre eso… tengo una duda respecto a las órdenes dadas.

- Pregunta, soldado…

- Y si quiero mas que un beso?- susurro en mi oído. oh por dios! Que alguien le heche agua a este chico! Esta que arde.

- Pues depende.- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior. El me dio la vuelta, agachándose hasta quedar a milímetros de mi rostro.

- De qué?-pregunto.

- De que es lo que tengas en mente, soldado.- me pegue mas a su cuerpo, (si es que fue posible) y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. El me regalo otra sonrisa torcida. Se le iba a volver un habito? Por que por mi no hay problema.

- Que te parece si mejor te lo muestro?

Era malvado. Simplemente maléfico. Sus labios se rozaban con los míos, mandando millones de chispas de electricidad a mi cuerpo. Lo deseaba, en este momento lo deseaba mas que nada. No me importaría que me tomara en un probador, en el baño o aquí mismo, tampoco me importaba si nos escuchaban o nos descubrían. No me importaba nada, y el lo sabia. Por eso seguía jugando conmigo, enviándome olas de placer y excitación. Me quería volver loca!

- Para… -susurre, tan bajo que dudé que me hubiera escuchado.

- Estás segura? – su aliento me embriagaba, era mejor que cualquier otro aroma, mejor que cualquier sangre que haya probado jamás. Y entonces no aguante más. Me puse de puntillas y lo bese con desesperación. Había tanto hervidero de emociones entre nosotros que creo que se podría hervir un huevo alrededor.

La blusa para Karen estaba tirada en el suelo, y Jasper me había recargado en donde se encontraba colgada más ropa.

- Es- espera.- dije entrecortadamente mientras sus labios paseaban por mi cuello, mordiéndome suave en una ocasión. Solté un gemido leve. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada asustada de una señora mayor, al otro lado de la tienda. Así que separe a Jasper de mi, el me miraba confundido.- no aquí. Vayamos a un lugar mas privado. - Lo guié de la mano hacia los probadores.

Solo puedo decir, que mi conjunto de lencería negro valió la pena.

* * *

Que les parecio???

reviews!! reviews!!


End file.
